Round Two
by Cheyennes
Summary: Another mission that didn't go quite as they had hoped.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Time to pull another story off the iPhone and get it posted. Enjoy.

Round Two

Jaz couldn't believe this was happening. Different place, different year, but once again she had been captured and was being tortured. Using humor to keep herself calm, she wondered if there was a lifetime limit on job related torture. Perhaps a twice a lifetime rule? She could totally get behind that limit.

This round of torture was different for two reasons. Number one these guys were enjoying what they were doing to her just for the sheer pleasure of doing it. Cutting her with a knife seemed to make their day. They weren't even bothering to ask her questions anymore but they sure hadn't stopped cutting. Number two she wasn't alone this time, and she really wished she was, because watching Top being beaten was worse than being worked on herself. Based on his expression, he shared her feelings, but unfortunately for him, their captors were focused primarily on torturing her.

She had been trying to ignore the sensation but she could feel warm blood slowly rolling down her arms and belly. Looking down she could see a puddle of red forming around her on the dirt floor. Not good. She hoped McG, Amir, and Preach hadn't been late for the scheduled rendezvous because she and Adam could certainly use their help. The boys would have been surprised to find that their teammates weren't in the building they had planned to use for operational readiness. They would have been even more surprised to see that the building had collapsed on itself. Most of the buildings in town looked like they were about to collapse. What were the chances that she and Top would pick the one that was actually ready to go up in a cloud of dust? Apparently surprisingly good. If she didn't have bad luck she would have no luck at all.

Adam looked at Jaz who was strapped to a chair about 10 feet away from where he was strapped into his own. He wondered what she was thinking because he could have sworn she was about to smile. He couldn't imagine what she could possibly be finding funny considering her pants were soaked in blood and a puddle had begun to form underneath her.

They both needed medical treatment. Her more than him. So far his injuries were limited to severe bruises and a couple of surface cuts. On the other hand, Jaz needed sutures for most, if not all, of her injuries. Not that she acted like it. She never made a sound when they were working on her. Even her breathing pattern didn't change. He knew the cuts had to sting and burn but she behaved as if she didn't even feel them. It was like she was somewhere else. He wished they really were somewhere else.

Their captors had stepped out of the room about ten minutes before. Now it was a waiting game to see what happened next.

"Hang in there, Jaz."

"That's the plan," she replied quietly.

Unfortunately sometimes the plan didn't work. Case in point. They were now up to the improvise stage again. It hadn't worked out so well for Jaz the last time and this time her wounds looked more severe than the ones she'd sustained in Iran.

Time passed in silence as sweat beaded on their skin in the extreme heat of the room. He spent the time creating three men rescue missions in his head. When he focused back on the present he realized Jaz's head had fallen forward. She was either asleep or unconscious. He tensed as he felt hands touching his where they were tied at the back of the chair.

"We need to get you two of here, Top," Preach said quietly.

Sure enough two other dark shadows started moving around the room. The taller one crouched at Jaz's side to check her over quickly. Everyone they wouldn't have much time to get out unseen.

Adam watched as McG positioned Jaz over one shoulder and stood with her. She was definitely unconscious if that didn't wake her but the pressure on her abdomen might slow the blood loss. Preach got him to his feet but he was none too stable and ended up leaning his weight against the taller man for a few seconds to get his bearings. He was more than happy to have the sidearm he was handed. No matter how he was feeling he could definitely keep his arm steady enough to shoot.

They formed up and began exiting the hut. Amir in the lead, McG and Jaz in the middle, and he and Preach in the rear. An explosion over in the far left of the compound caused men to rush in that direction allowing them to exit undetected. Once they were in the heavily forested area Preach issued an update.

"Command, we have successfully retrieved Top and Jaz."

"Understood. Status?"

"One alert and ambulatory. One unconscious."

"Mission target status?"

"Mission goal completed."

"Your exfil is in place as previously arranged."

"Copy. Proceeding with exfil."

Once Preach turned off coms he heard Top mutter, "Show off."

"Nah. We're just that good. Plus once we realized what you were likely going through, we were motivated to cause some pain of our own."

"Payback's a bitch, huh?"

"Something like that. Care to tell me how the building you were in suddenly came to it's end?"

"Not sure. We had both just crept up to the second floor when it gave out under us. I was knocked out and when I came to Jaz and I were being pulled away. Apparently Jaz managed to kill two and incapacitate another three before I woke up. The soldiers were none too pleased that the leader of their small group refused to allow them to kill her. He wanted intel instead. She refused to say anything so they started slicing into her. It just made them more angry that she wasn't responding how they had hoped. I'm pretty sure they were expecting her to scream, cry, or beg me to help her."

"They clearly don't know our girl," Preach said with a chuckle.

"Easy enough to laugh about it now but I didn't think it was very funny when blood started to pool under her."

Preach squeezed his shoulder, "No, I don't expect you did."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Since so many of the reviews I have received are from guest users, I wanted to put my thanks here. I'm glad you are enjoying the story. I've also been enjoying the PM conversations as I'm always happy to hear that I'm not the only Brave fan still out here. :)

Chapter Two

The rest of the hike was finished in silence. When they finally reached the hidden truck they had previously liberated, McG gently laid Jaz in the back while Adam walked up to stand next to him.

"How's she doing?" he asked.

"She's lost a lot of blood. I'm going to need to clean and suture the wounds before we can move out. Plus I'll need to see to you as well."

"I'll be fine. Just some bruising and surface cuts. Apparently they decided I was the weaker link and more likely to crack while watching her suffer."

"Clearly they didn't realize the two of you are as stubborn as they come or they wouldn't have wasted their time."

"She'll be okay?"

"Nothing in this world is guaranteed, Top, but I expect she'll be okay."

Adam climbed into the back of the truck and took a seat on the bench as McG sat next to her on the floor. He watched as McG began cleaning the deep slices in her skin. Their captors had stripped her down to her sports bra and pants during the interrogation so the cuts were concentrated on her arms, abdomen, and back. It took close to two hours to get everything closed to McG's satisfaction. Regardless of the oppressive heat, Jaz had started to shiver so she was covered with a blanket before McG looked Adam over.

"Looks like you're right, Top. A few bandages and some healing time and you'll be in good shape. In fact, you're in good enough shape to give Jaz what she really needs."

"If she needed blood, why didn't we start with that part?"

"Because I needed to be sure it was safe for you to help her. You'd lie through your teeth if you thought Jaz needed you."

Adam knew he was right. If it came down to needing to lay his life down for one of his team, he'd do it without a second thought. He couldn't imagine a better way to go out.

McG motioned for Adam to put his arm out and he got the transfusion going. Once he was certain his two patients were stable, he leaned out to tell Amir they could hit the road. If you could consider the dirt track they were on a road. The way they were getting tossed around in the back of the truck made him less likely to classify it as one. Adam watched as McG focused on drawing up a syringe of liquid for Jaz.

"Pain meds?" he asked.

"No, an antibiotic for now. Infection is the biggest threat to her. I'll give her some pain medication once she's awake and alert."

Adam frowned at the thought of her having to suffer anymore pain but he also realized that McG would want her clear headed assessment of her condition. The transfusion went smoothly but Jaz was still out cold when McG stopped it.

"You're sure she'd had enough, McG?"

"If you give her anymore I'll have two unconscious patients. Her vital signs are improving so I think we're out of the woods."

Adam hoped that was the case. He knew they would both feel much better when Jaz was awake.


	3. Chapter 3

Fifteen minutes later McG realized Jaz's eyes were open although they were cloudy with confusion.

"How are you feeling, Jaz?" he asked as Adam leaned forward to listen.

"Like I should rethink my career options," she said on a shaky breath.

"Nope, you're stuck with us," he told her.

"Lucky me," she replied.

Adam couldn't resist chiming in, "Yes, you are lucky to be surrounded by four handsome men day and night who are willing to tend to your every need."

Jaz snorted from her spot on the floor, "Oh, really? How many times a week do I ask you guys to put the toilet seat down in the bathroom?"

Adam was happy to see her eyes were now clear although he was less happy to see the lines of strain on her face as she struggled with pain.

"I'm going to give you some pain medication to take the edge off, Jaz, in case we need to make a run for the plane," McG told her.

Adam thought McG had handled that nicely. He could totally see her refusing the pain meds for herself but she would never risk the team's exfil. The needle was quickly slid into her arm and the plunger slowly pushed in. Jaz's other arm shot out and she grabbed McG's calf.

"Okay, Jaz?" he frowned down at her as he removed the syringe.

"Dizzy. Very dizzy," she replied in a slurred voice.

Adam dropped down on the floor of the truck to sit next to her taking her hand in his. She clutched at it.

"McG?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I didn't give her very much."

"Well, it certainly took the edge off the pain."

Without any warning, Jaz rolled up to a seated position and struggled to get to her feet in the back of the moving vehicle.

"Down, Jaz. Stay down," McG instructed as Adam used his grip on her hand to pull her back down.

She was pale, clammy, and not thinking clearly. Not what they had expected considering she had been fine just a couple of minutes ago.

"Lay down, Jaz."

She shook her head vehemently and in the process she tipped over ending up with her head in Adam's lap. McG tossed the makeshift pillow at him and covered her with the blanket while Adam slipped the cushion under her head. Once she was settled he gently began massaging her head through the silk of her hair. His action removed any desire she had to try and get up again.

"So good," she practically purred resulting in the men bursting into laughter.

"Clearly the pain meds are working more effectively than I expected. I'll have to change out what I'm carrying for something she tolerates better."

"Good decision, McG. I don't think I'd want her handling a gun in this condition," he said with a smile.

When they arrived at their chartered airplane for the trip home, Adam had to turn her over to McG so he could focus on the pre-flight check. It wouldn't do any of them any good to crash on the way home. Amir and Preach's eyes were the size of saucers when they saw the way Jaz was acting.

"What did you do to her, McG?" Preach demanded.

"I gave her a little Demerol to take the edge off her pain."

"Looks like you took more than the edge off. She can barely stand on her feet."

"I noticed."

When Jaz realized Preach was right in front of her she lurched out of McG's hold and only Preach's quick reaction kept her from ending up on the ground.

"Hey, Jaz," he said as he scooped her light weight into his arms.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I don't feel good, Preach."

"I know. McG was bad and gave you something he shouldn't have but you're going to be okay."

McG shook his head in disbelief as Peach walked away talking to her like she was one of his kids. He watched as Preach exchanged a couple of words with Adam who also took the opportunity to say a few things to Jaz. Preach climbed up the stairs of the plan settling into the copilot's seat while keeping Jaz in his arms. By the time the rest of them boarded the plane, Jaz was strapped in against Preach's chest sleeping. McG did feel a little bad about her side effects but the other choice had been leaving her in pain.

"McG, do you still have that blanket I saw in your pack earlier?" Preach asked.

"You're speaking to me again?"

"I never wasn't speaking to you. I was just distracted by this one being on the verge of crying which she never does."

He hadn't realized her mood had swung that much. It was quite the change from the euphoria she had been feeling. He handed the blanket up.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, just sleeping but she already feels cool to the touch. The higher elevations aren't going to help with her body temperature regulation."

Adam watched as Preach tucked the blanket around himself and Jaz to trap their body heat. She was still too pale but at least they were finally on their way home and Jaz would have several days to do nothing but rest. He taxied the plane and got them airborne fairly quickly. McG and Amir took the opportunity to sleep while Jaz was still out from the medication.

"She okay, Preach?"

"She's fine, Adam. She just needs to get that crap out of her system and then give herself the time needed for her wounds to heal. We're lucky she didn't start vomiting. She was pretty green when she reached for me on the tarmac."

"She knew you'd fix everything."

"She didn't need any words of wisdom this time. Just some sleep."

"I know, but like most of us, when she's upset she goes to you. You keep this team stable."

"Well, I don't plan on holding any of the rest of you if you get drugged, so don't expect it," Preach said with a smile.

"Jaz smells better than the rest of us so I can understand your position."

"She certainly does."

Three hours into the flight Jaz moaned and shifted in Preach's arms. He looked under the blanket and reached a hand down to check her forehead and cheek.

"She okay, Preach?"

"You're starting to sound like a broken record over there. Concentrate on flying the plane. She'll be fine."

Jaz finally pulled her head up but kept her eyes closed, "How much did I have to drink?", she whispered.

Preach kept his voice at a whisper too, "No alcohol, Jaz. Just some pain medication."

She raised a shaking hand to her head, "I'll need some pain medication for the headache from my pain medication but I'm going to kill McG first."

"You can kill him when we get back home."

He reached down into the small pack he had next to the seat and uncapped a bottle of ginger ale he had taken on this mission. He'd knocked all the carbonation out of it earlier when he'd noticed her nausea. He tilted it to her lips and she took a couple sips before he pulled it away.

"More?" he asked.

When she nodded he gave her a few more sips. He recapped the bottle and put it away as she sank back down against him. She shivered and he tucked the blanket tighter around her. Over time she sank back into sleep.

"How much longer Adam?"

He looked at the instruments, "About another hour."

"Good. Jaz needs to be in a bed not being hauled around with us."

Adam knew Preach was right. In fact, if they hadn't been in territory known for hostility to Americans, he probably would have delayed exfil to clear the medication from her system. Not that she would have been happy with him but she could have added it to the list of things that he had done to irk her since she had joined their team. He was fairly certain they had moved on from volume one to volume two at this point.

Looking over he was pretty happy to see the runway of the base and he got them on the ground quickly. Amir and McG woke up and McG did a quick check on Jaz who continued to sleep. She seemed okay. Preach walked out of the plane with her in his arms and held her as he got into the passenger seat of the Jeep. It was a three minute drive to their hut and a ninety second walk to her room where he carefully placed her on her bed. She immediately curled up on her side and he took a moment to remove her boots. When he turned he saw the other three men crowded in the doorway.

"She'll be fine." Preach assured them.

He walked over and pulled her darkening shade down blocking the sunshine from entering the room before he stepped out and pulled the door mostly shut.

"I'm going to get some sleep. Top, you should as well. Amir and McG you're in charge of keeping an ear open for her since you already grabbed a nap on the flight."

"I'm going to double check the sutures I put in first," McG informed them before stepping into her room.

The rest of the guys walked away as he uncovered her and looked at her back and belly in the light filtering in from the hall. He had just finished looking at her arms when she punched him in the stomach. It wasn't much of a punch but it had been a statement.

"You mad at me, Jaz?" he asked while trying to keep his face serious.

"You drugged me. Of course I'm mad."

"I didn't actually drug you the way you're thinking. I swear it wasn't a sedative. Apparently you don't react well to a certain class of pain medication and I promise it will never be in my bag again when we head out."

She sighed and waved him away as her eyes closed again. He covered her back up and let her sleep off the rest of the medication. Amir was waiting for him in the kitchen.

"McG, you do realize that Jaz is going to be worse now about you treating her than she ever was before?"

He dropped his head into his hands, "Crap. I hadn't thought that far ahead but you're right. She's going to question everything I want to do from now until we retire from this line of work."

"At least there's a way to get around it. We just need to make sure she never gets hurt again."

"You trying to put me out of business, Amir? Jaz is one of my biggest customers."

"Only because she refuses to be seen at Medical. It's either you or no one."

"As you know, I tend to be in demand with the ladies," he said with a smirk.

"Personally I can't understand what they see in you."

"It's the height, my man, and my six pack abs."

"Which people wouldn't see so much if you'd keep your shirt on. I'd never seen a person go around with their shirt off in the winter until I met you."

"You're just jealous."

"Keep telling yourself that."

Amir wandered off shaking his head while McG settled on the couch to watch a movie. The credits were rolling when Jaz shuffled out into the kitchen looking like death warmed over. She had one of Elijah's T-shirts on which hung to her knees and a pair of her own shorts. Her hair was all over the place. He got up and walked over to touch her forehead which was thankfully cool. He squatted down to look in her eyes, "Feeling okay?"

"Worst hangover ever. Plus I'm itchy all over and as a result I'm not in the best mood."

"Sit down and I'll get you some Advil for your head and some salve for your sutures."

He walked to his room passing Adam who was also on his way to the kitchen. Probably lured by the smell of Jaz's coffee brewing. When he returned they were sipping their coffee next to one another in silence.

"Here, Jaz, take these and get something to eat. When you're done rub this over and around your sutures and it'll take away some of the itch."

"Thanks," she replied as she pulled the tin in close and lifted the lid to sniff it. She was happy it had barely any odor.

In response to McG's comment, Adam stood and made some toast and zapped some bacon in the microwave for the two of them and handed her a plate. When they were done Jaz pulled the tin over.

"You have a bra on under that shirt, Jaz?"

She thought that was probably the weirdest question any CO had ever asked her.

"Why?", she asked suspiciously.

"If you do, and take off your shirt, I'll rub the salve on the sutures that you can't reach."

Now that sounded like a plan. She pulled her shirt off and rested her head on her arms where they were folded on the table. His hands gently applied the gel over the wounds on her back and then he bent down and applied it to her sides and belly before standing up to finish with her arms. After he washed the salve off his hands he massaged the remaining tension from her shoulders and neck.

He leaned down close to her and whispered, "Feel better?"

She shivered at the sensation of his breath across her ear and nodded her head. In fact, considering she'd been carved up, she was feeling pretty good. He had a way of redirecting her thoughts to things other than her injuries. Fortunately he had no idea how she felt.

Once Jaz confirmed that she was comfortable, Adam took a seat near where McG was sitting but where he still had a clear view of Jaz in the kitchen. The warm velvet of her skin had to been addictive to touch and he'd found it hard to pull himself away. She was so soft and so strong at the same time. It was a hell of a combination and it spoke to everything in him. Fortunately she had no idea how he felt.

McG had watched their interaction in the kitchen from his spot on the couch and his eyes hadn't missed anything. He smiled as he realized they thought they were so good at hiding their feelings for one another. These were two of the "best of the best" in the military? Clearly they excelled at strategy and tactics in the field but interpersonal relationships? They both needed classes on those.

The rest of the team knew it wasn't a question of if they would get together but a question of when. The pool had started the previous year and he had fifty bucks on next year being the year. But one more life threatening instance like this and he knew they wouldn't be able to hold off another year. However, this was one bet he would be okay losing. He and the rest of the guys would get a lot of laughs out of what was to come. Maybe they would even help them out. Of course, where would the fun be in that?


End file.
